tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor (season 1)
The first season of the Tengaged version of The X Factor began airing on September 14, 2012. Based on the UK format, the competition consists of auditions, boot camp; judges' houses and then the live finals. The show was hosted by Danielvk, while the judging panel consisted of Janelle_Pierzina, ThomasSwift, Keyston and TylerK. Season one's finale aired on November 2, 2012, resulting in Britney Spears as the winner, and Janelle_Pierzina as the winning mentor. Selection process 'Auditions' Auditions began in September 2012 in five cities: Detroit (14 September), Portland (15 September), Seattle (16 September), Austin (18 September), and Tampa (19 September). 'Boot camp' Boot camp aired on September 20, 2012 with the results on September 25, 2012. By the end of boot camp, 45 acts were cut to 32, 8 acts in each category. The judges later found out which category they would mentor and their acts joined them at their house. 'Judges' houses' The judges' houses stage was broadcast in two episodes on 25 and 28 September 2012. Sixteen of the 32 acts were eliminated with the 16 remaining moving to the live shows, four from each category. The eliminated acts were: *'Thomas' acts (Girls)': Cher Lloyd, Lady Gaga*, Nicki Minaj, Nike *'Brady/Keyston's acts (Boys)': Adam Lambert, Jason Chen, Jason Derulo, Frank Ocean *'Janelle's acts (Over 30s)': Greenday, Imagine Dragons, Maroon 5*, One Direction* *'Tyler's acts (Groups)': Beyonce, Pink*, Reba McEntire Note: In the first season many contestants auditioned as the same artist causing two of the same acts at judges houses. Finalists The live shows commenced on September 28, 2012. The following artists made it to the live shows. Key: : - Winner : - Runner-up : - Third place : - Ejected Live shows Results summary ;Color key 'Live show details' 'Week 1 (September 28)' *Theme: First Impressions *There was no public vote the first week. Instead, each of the judges selected one of their own acts to eliminate. Judges' decision to eliminate *Janelle_Pierzina: Christina Aguilera *TylerK: One Direction *Bradyman7: Colin McLoughlin *ThomasSwift: Amy Winehouse 'Week 2 (October 2)' *Theme: Movie Week Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle_Pierzina: Taylor Swift *TylerK: Taylor Swift *ThomasSwift: Bruno Mars *Keyston: Taylor Swift 'Week 3 (October 7)' *Theme: Guilty Pleasures Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: Evanescence *Tyler was not required to vote *ThomasSwift: Evanescence *Keyston: Evanescense 'Week 4 (October 10)' *Theme: Dance Hits Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: Marina And The Diamonds *Tyler: Maroon 5 *ThomasSwift: Maroon 5 *Keyston: Marina And The Diamonds 'Week 5 (October 14)' *Theme: Love and Heartbreak Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle: Maroon 5 *Tyler: Carrie Underwood *ThomasSwift: Carrie Underwood *Keyston: Carrie Underwood 'Week 6 (October 19)' *Theme: Inspirational Songs Note: Adele was removed from the show for breaking one of the rules of the competition. The four acts that did not face the public vote in week 1 and were eliminated by their mentors—Amy Winehouse, One Direction, Christina Aguilera, and Colin McLaughlin—faced the public vote. The act with the most votes replaced Adele. The winner of the vote was announced as Christina Aguilera. 'Week 7 (October 22)' *Themes: Billboards Hot Hits; Tengaged Challenge songs Judges' vote to eliminate *Janelle_Pierzina: Maroon 5 *TylerK: Britney Spears *ThomasSwift: Maroon 5 *Keyston: Maroon 5 'Week 8 (October 26)' *Themes: songs to get you to the final" (no theme); Tengaged Challenge songs Note: The semi-final did not feature a final showdown and instead the act with the fewest public votes, Andy Grammer, was automatically eliminated. 'Week 9 (October 29)' *Themes: Halloween; Favorite song; celebrity duets Reception Tengaged ratings